The Garden Rules
by KoyukiBetts
Summary: Katniss quiere que Prim aprenda a cazar, que aprenda todo lo que ella sabe. Pero Prim tiene sus propias ideas al respecto. Este OS participa en el Reto de Enero 'En la Pradera' del foro 'La Cornucopia'


**Este ****One****Shot**** participa en el reto de enero 'En la Pradera' del foro 'La Cornucopia', no se les olvide pasar a leer los demás OS participantes y dejar su opinión y por supuesto votar cuando llegue el momento :3**

**Disclaimer: El blah, blah, blah de siempre. Los personajes no son míos, ni tampoco el lugar ni algunas descripciones o recuerdos que se les hagan familiares; pero si me pertenecen la trama de la historia.**

* * *

**The**** Garden Rules**

¿Si Katniss tuviese un pizarrón la clase seria mejor? Lo dudaba.

-Muy bien, inhala y sostenlo firme – sintió a su hermana realizar la misma operación y ella la imito mientras se mordía el labio inferior y tensaba la cuerda con los brazos de Katniss rodeándola y sosteniendo el arco – Suéltalo…

Escucho a perfección el sonido de las plumas de la flecha deslizándose entre sus dedos, la observo volar veloz hacia su objetivo, el calor del cuerpo de Katniss la envolvía, cerró los ojos imaginando el peor escenario posible y no soltó el aire en sus pulmones hasta que escucho un leve 'muy bien' de su hermana mayor.

-¿Herí a algún animalito?

-Solo lo hubieras hecho si una paloma se hubiese atravesado – Primrose Everdeen suspiro aliviada y observo a su hermana caminar al árbol donde la flecha se había incrustado a pocos centímetros de la marca previamente realizada que hacia de blanco. Su hermana mayor que se veía tan fuerte y tan pequeña dentro de la gran chaqueta de su padre.

Su hermana que ya no sonreía como antes, ninguna de las dos lo hacia. Solo la veía sonreír de verdad en contadas ocasiones y ya nunca más cantaba, solo esas noches o esas madrugadas en las que el hambre era tanta que no podían dormir y solo si ella le rogaba que lo hiciera.

Tantas cosas habían cambiado desde la muerte de su padre, pero sobre todo Katniss.

Katniss que había pasado por múltiples estados de animo, que parecía haberse quebrado; no como su madre que parecía haber marchitado de súbito; no, su hermana parecía haber pasado por un punto de inflexión, si lo pensaba mejor habían dos puntos importantes en ese lapso de tiempo; un día no sabían que hacer para seguir con vida, se hallaban sin dinero y sin saber como conseguirlo. Al día siguiente Katniss sabia que hacer con sus vidas, supo como conseguir alimento y dinero.

Para ella había vuelto la esperanza y la vio levantarse y empujar de ella y de su madre. La vio crecer. Vio como Katniss era empujada por la muerte de su padre y por aquellos dos panes que les habían salvado la vida.

¿Cómo había conseguido esos panes?

Aspiro con fuerza el puro aire del bosque tan distinto de ese aire viciado de hollín, tristeza y desesperación del distrito 12. Este aire estaba lleno de vida, tan puro en esta profundidad del bosque, que casi dolía respirar.

-Hoy hazlo sola – la pequeña rubia de nueve años trago en seco, nerviosa saco una flecha del carcaj y la coloco en la misma forma que se le había repetido hasta el cansancio. Miro a su hermana parada a unos metros del árbol inhalo y exhalo con lentitud, cerro los ojos unos segundos pidiéndole a una fuerza mas allá de ella y su hermana que no se cruzara ningún animal en la trayectoria de la flecha

La práctica siguió sin problemas, sin más ruido que las flechas. Era sencillo eso de apuntar, o mas bien tratar de apuntar, a un árbol, la única vez que había estado muy cerca de acertar fue cuando Katniss la guiaba. El silencio del bosque era interrumpido solamente por las constantes correcciones de su hermana mayor, que la mano aquí, que te debes parar así, etc., etc., etc.

Prim solía considerarse paciente, pero en esos momentos estaba a punto de hacer algo que jamás se le había cruzado hacer: gritarle a su hermana. Es que tenia que parar, ¿Cuándo iba a entender que esto de meterse al bosque y cazar no era lo suyo? Solo imaginar que una pequeña criatura sufriese era para que se le saltaran las lagrimas, si ella les hacia daño seguro se moriría

-Katniss ¿podemos parar un poco? – Pregunto la diminuta Prim – es que ya tengo hambre

Cualquiera diría que es una excusa, pero no lo era, ella no decía que tenia hambre a menos que de verdad fuera así, había días incluso en que no decía nada, básicamente dependía de cómo le fuera a su hermana en el Quemador. Katniss asintió y le tomo de la mano con una sonrisa cariñosa y una mirada protectora la llevo hasta aquel lugar oculto por arbustos de bayas y arboles, un punto desde donde se podía ver la inmensidad del bosque. Ese lugar donde se reunía con Gale todas las mañanas.

Ambas hermanas arrancaron un par de bayas de los arbustos y se recostaron en la suave hierba, las agujas de pino casi inundaban el lugar y lo hacían más cómodo. Hicieron de las bayas un postre tras comer el pequeño almuerzo que Katniss llevaba en su bolsa de caza.

-Prim…

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo has estado patito?

-Estoy bien Katniss – Prim mostro una sonrisa verdadera, es que no se sentía de otro modo pese a todo lo sucedido, ¿Cómo mas podría estar? Su hermana mayor se esforzaba a diario para sacar adelante a su pequeña y rota familia y ella estaba feliz por que la veía sonreír, estaba feliz por que su madre había vuelto a la vida – Estoy mas que bien

Katniss sonrió de esa forma que solo hacia con ella, como si no existieran preocupaciones en sus vidas, como si todo fuera de maravillas, como si no se estuvieran arriesgándose al estar en el bosque, como si Katniss no se pusieran en riesgo a diaria practicando la caza furtiva. Su padre lo había hecho durante años, incluso antes de casarse con su madre ¿así que por que se preocupaba? A el no lo habían descubierto a su hermana tampoco la descubrirían.

Prim cerro los ojos y dejo su mente volar a esos momentos, donde por primera vez algo de esperanza brillaba en los ojos de su hermana mayor, luego de haber traído a casa aquel pan. Pasaron demasiado tiempo en la pradera desde ese momento dedicándose a recolectar aquellos dientes de león

…

Salió de su salón en aquella ordenada fila, miraba el suelo fijándose en sus propios zapatitos; alzo la vista buscando a su hermana que siempre la esperaba en el patio de la escuela. Sintió un punzante dolor en su estomago y se sorprendió ¡Si había comido antes de ir a la escuela! No debía tener hambre, no debía tenerla, no debía dolerle así la tripa.

Se le hizo agua la boca al recordar ese delicioso pan de la mañana, suavecito con las deliciosas pasas y nueces en su interior. Localizo a su hermana de espaldas a ella, miraba a un grupo de chicos que parecían de la misma edad de ella, la observo mirar al suelo y luego agacharse a recoger algo. Cuando se giro hacia ella tenia una mirada diferente, no se veía derrotada como el día anterior.

Esa tarde al llegar a la Veta Katniss prácticamente la arrastro hacia la extensa pradera y cuando sus pies tocaron la verde y suave manta que cubría la pradera, totalmente plagada de todo tipo de flores, flores recién salidas de sus capullos que anunciaban el primer día de primavera, flores de colores, mariposas; todo era un burbujeante abanico de vida y colores.

Prim sonrió embelesada ante la vista, camino tras Katniss unos pasos hasta que la castaña se detuvo y se agacho frente a ella y elevo frente a sus ojos lo que parecía un diente de león, ya no era la bolita llena de semillitas porque había perdido algunas en el camino

-Mira esto Prim ¿sabes lo que es? – Katniss lucia visiblemente emocionada a pesar de sus labios cuarteados y de sus mejillas chupadas, había algo en su mirada que la llenaba de un brillo de vida que no había tenido antes

-Un diente de león – respondió la pequeña rubia mientras alzaba las cejas confundida, no entendía que tenía eso que ver con nada – No entiendo Katniss

-Si, un diente de león, pero también será nuestra cena

-Solo es uno Katniss – Primrose hizo un puchero aun no captaba el punto, pero esto hizo que su hermana riera y la abrazara - ¿Estas bien?

-Mira a tu alrededor Prim, la pradera tiene miles de estos y de otras plantas de las que podemos alimentarnos ¿Recuerdas el libro de plantas que tiene mamá?

Prim asintió empezando a sentir la misma emoción que seguro embargaba a su hermana mayor, ese libro no solo tenia plantas medicinales, el padre de ella se había encargado de incluir muchas plantas comestibles: frutos, flores y otras mas, algunas de la pradera otras del bosque. Esto último la hizo temblar ligeramente pero lo ignoro, lo que necesitaban de momento se hallaba ahí justo frente a ellas.

Los vio ocultos por algunas flores, en otras zonas estaban ahí moviéndose bajo la suave brisa a la plena luz del sol. Prim, bajo las ordenes de Katniss, vacio su bolsa de útiles y en ella se dedicaron a dejar caer todos y cada uno de las pequeñas florecillas. De vez en cuando Katniss dejaba caer otras plantas que aseguraba haber visto que su padre llevaba a casa para comer.

Cuando el bolso estuvo lleno se sentaron en la verde y suave grama, el sol comenzaba a bajar por el horizonte ocultándose entre los altos pinos del bosque. Prim encogió las piernas y miro sus desgastados zapatos ¿Esto significaba que estarían a salvo? ¿Qué ya no morirían de hambre?

Esperaba que si, esperaba que también significara que Katniss no lloraría mas en las noches, incluso podría significar que recuperaría a su madre.

Recuperaría lo que quedaba de su pequeña y rota familia y la tres estarían bien.

-Ahora todo ira bien – Katniss susurro con la mirada perdida en la línea del bosque, parecía ver mas allá de esa línea inicial que era la alambrada, miraba mucho mas allá, hasta aquel lago en el que había aprendido a nadar y Prim lo sabia, lo sabia y le aterraba la idea de que su hermana se adentrara ahí y ya no la viera mas.

Pero su padre iba y volvía siempre a casa, Katniss conocía el camino y estaría bien, de igual forma la duda la hacia temblar

-Katniss ¿harás lo mismo que papá?

Katniss dudo unos segundos antes de mirar a la pequeña niña a su lado

-No lo se Prim, es posible porque… - Katniss frunció el ceño, no quería involucrar a su hermana menor. Ella era la que iba a hacerse cargo de su familia. Había tomado esa decisión esa misma tarde pero quería que su hermanita siguiera preocupándose solo por las cosas que te debes preocupar a la edad de siete años. Por nada más que eso

-¿Porque, qué?

-Nada Prim, escucha: vayamos a casa y preparemos la cena y…

-¿Y podemos comernos el otro pan que trajiste ayer?

-Por supuesto Prim

Ambas se sonrieron, viendo por primera vez en semanas una chispa de verdadera esperanza y felicidad en los ojos de ambas. Las ensaladas continuaron dominando su dieta. Cada tarde después de clases ambas iban a la pradera a recolectar mas plantas. Katniss incluso se había llevado el libro de su madre para estar más segura de que plantas podían comer. Ella las recolectaba mientras Prim las comparaba en aquel viejo libro de pergamino.

Cada día Katniss al final del día se paraba frente a la alambrada, lo suficiente para ser capaz de sentir la electricidad en ella, si hubiera electricidad ahí claro esta, miraba hacia el bosque y trataba de encontrar el valor o el momento de cruzar hacia el bosque. De volverse un verdadero soporte para su hermana y su madre que pese a que las había abandonado, ella no se veía en capacidad de dejarla sin comida. Por eso estaba ahí, parada al final de esa verde explanada esperando que por algún milagro no tuviera que cruzar sola o que le cayera comida del cielo. O por defecto en raros momentos pensaba que bien podían seguirle cayendo panes de las manos de su compañero de clases.

Pero estos últimos los hacia desparecer casi de inmediato, a ella no la mantendría nadie. Solo debía agradecer y con eso se sentiría en paz y olvidaría al chico del pan

.

-Prim, vamos levanta – Katniss sacudió el hombro de Prim, debían volver a practicar, no estaban ahí para perder el tiempo ella debía enseñarle todo lo que fuera posible, le gustaría no hacerlo porque sabe que a Prim no le gusta cazar, pero debe aprender. Nunca sabes cuando estas en el día de cosecha y miras fijamente la gran urna llena de papeletas y donde hay demasiadas con tu nombre. No es que ella no pueda pedir por si misma, es solo que un poco más y su hermana será su principal pensamiento en esos días.

-Katniss creo que fue suficiente práctica por este día

-Prim, se que no te gusta pero si algún…

-Ni siquiera lo digas Katniss – Prim levanto la mano viéndose por primera vez a ojos de Katniss mayor, su cara seria y su mirada decidida – Lo entiendo, puedo seguir disparándole a los arboles si quieres, pero no voy a hacerlo contra los animales

Katniss suspiro rendida y se dejo caer de nuevo en la enorme piedra, dejando que su hermana volviese a cerrar los ojos. Tal vez luego fueran a mojarse al lago; era mejor idea que seguir intentando ir contra estos principios de Prim. ¿Cómo haría para mantenerse si ella acababa en los Juegos?

Al caer la tarde ambas hermanas se dirigen de nuevo a la alambrada, para volver al interior del distrito. Ambas consientes de que estarían mejor si se quedaban en el bosque, pero como Katniss decía "Hay que regresar al lugar donde puedes morirte de hambre sin poner en riesgo tu seguridad" Prim sonreía al oírla decir estas cosas, cosas que solo le oía aquí en el bosque y que ella no se atrevía a repetir allá dentro de la alambrada, pero las llevaba en mente.

Ambas cruzaron por debajo de la malla en aquel punto oculto por arbustos y muy cercano a casa, pese a lo que dijera Katniss Prim prefería en ocasiones quedarse dentro del distrito, no tenia problemas en convertirse en herbívora si se diera la casualidad. O como pensaba en ocasiones no veía problemas en tratar con la gente del Quemador, prefería eso a meterse al bosque a matar animalitos.

Pensaba en estas posibilidades cuando un ruido la distrajo, se detuvo y miro alrededor sin encontrar nada en absoluto, decidió seguir caminando cuando otra vez escucho el mismo ruido, esta vez mas claro.

Un maullido, eso era lo que se oía entre los arbustos de bayas, Prim dejo de seguir a su hermana y dominada por la curiosidad se acerco a aquellos arbustos. Temiendo que fuera algún animal peligroso tomo una rama que encontró cerca y removió las hojas encontrando lo que en ese momento le parecía lo más tierno e indefenso que jamás hubiera visto dentro del distrito, una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y metió sus brazos entre los arbustos para cargarlo, el pequeño gatito de color amarillo le maulló con mas fuerza, de forma lastimera

-¡Prim! ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-¡Nada! – Grito desde los arbustos mientras acunaba al animalito y casi corría para alcanzar a su hermana ya parada en la calle llena de hollín y trozos de carbón

-¿Qué traes ahí? – Le pregunto Katniss inmediatamente Prim se le unió en la calle y la vio con los brazos cerrados en torno a algo que Prim escondió

-Yo… bueno – Prim puso el gatito frente a los ojos color gris, que se estrecharon con desdén ante el animal

-¿Qué se supone es eso?

-No es eso, Katniss es un gatito, está solito y debe tener hambre

Katniss alzo las cejas ante la última frase y se contuvo para no decir algo mordaz a la pequeña niña que la miraba con los ojos aguados

-Por favor Katniss, al menos esta noche ¿Si? Di que si, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…

La mayor puso los ojos en blanco y miro con odio al gato

-Esta noche, nada más y no te topes ese animalejo a la cara, no sabemos si tiene algo…

-Gracias hermanita, muchas gracias

Katniss se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, farfullando cosas sobre bocas extra y cosas inoportunas

-¿Katniss?

-Si Prim

-¿Verdad que le quedaría bonito Buttercup?

Katniss abrió los ojos y casi se detiene de golpe ante la casa, miro al cielo y luego con el ceño fruncido abrió la puerta de la casa deteniendo la puerta para su hermana y el gato más feo que hubiese visto jamás. Con la oreja cortada, la cara aplastada, ojos del color de un calabacín podrido y un pelaje amarillo embarrado.

Bufo al cerrar la puerta y pensó en que si ese animal se le ocurría quedarse ella lo sacaría a patadas de su casa vivo o muerto.

Como costaba hacer entender a su hermana que debía dejar de ser tan gentil con los animales, seguro nunca cambiaria eso y solo pudo tranquilizarse pensando que aun faltaban dos años para que ella entrase en la cosecha, les quedaban dos años para que la pequeña rubia que mostraba mas interés en salvar personas y animales, aprendiera a conseguir comida de un modo u otro.


End file.
